If this is it
by Greisfer
Summary: Acompañarse en un momento así decía todo sobre lo que realmente eran. Nada mejor para su tranquilidad como el saber que el otro estaba allí. Spoilers, post IW. Algo de Romanogers.


**La franquicia Avengers no me pertenece.**

* * *

 **"If this is it".**

Todavía no sabía cómo reaccionar ante lo recién ocurrido, ni siquiera podía creer que fuese cierto. Ver a Bucky "morir" una vez fue un suceso que lo marcó para siempre pero ahora verlo hacerse polvo, lo dejó en tal estado que no había abierto la boca desde que se arrodilló en el suelo para ver lo que una vez fue un humano y exclamar su desconcierto. Por un momento pensó que solamente le había ocurrido a Barnes pero luego de eso, el recuento de daños y de desaparecidos se sintió abrumado por lo que ocurría.

En un principio, todos se reunieron en el palacio de Wakanda para hacer una especie de reagrupación pero los que quedaron estaban inconsolables por la pérdida de familiares, amigos y de su rey. T'Challa que tanto lo había ayudado, también sucumbió ante el chasquido.

Steve entonces tampoco pudo decir algo, a él le dolían las ausencias igual que a los Wakandianos.

Rhodey había salido en el War Machine para buscar a Sam, quería creer que Falcon todavía estaba allá afuera. Todos temían mencionar siquiera que también se había ido pero los minutos que tardaba el militar en regresar solamente alargaban la confirmación.

Con todos los acontecimientos, uno de las personas más importantes en ese momento casi había caído en el olvido. Visión reposaba en el semi-destruido laboratorio de Shuri, solo y cuasi abandonado por lo que Rogers fue a hacerle compañía para apartarse un poco de todo.

Había vidrios rotos por doquier y todo estaba fuera de su lugar, todo menos el cuerpo de Visión, el único que parecía dormir sobre la mesa, esperando a que Wanda viniera para escaparse juntos.

Entonces el antes conocido Capitán América, no pudo evitarlo, se sentó al lado de la mesa y dejó correr las lagrimas que contenía desde hacía un rato.

El sentimiento de frustración por no haber cumplido con detener a Thanos; el de pérdida por sus amigos: el de tristeza por la incertidumbre porque no sabía si de verdad se fueron para siempre o no; el de soledad porque en ese momento se dio cuenta de que además de las personas con las que convivía, no tenía a nadie más que temiera que hubiese desaparecido, su familia, su primer amor; ésos y más sentimientos afloraron y salieron de la única y universal forma que había. Cubrió su boca porque sabía que sollozaba, no le avergonzaba pero no quería llamar la atención de alguien que estuviera cerca, quería respetar el dolor ajeno.

\- ¡Steve, Thor salió en bus... oh, lo siento- dijo Natasha entrando al laboratorio, el de Nueva York se enjugó las lágrimas y se levantó.

\- No importa, ¿qué hizo?- preguntó él mientras carraspeaba para evitar que la voz le saliera rara por el llanto.

\- Dijo que encontraría a Thanos él solo, que repararía su error, Bruce intentó detenerlo pero se fue. El mapache está intentando contactar a sus compañeros y Rhodey acaba de regresar- explicó la mujer sin mirarlo directo a la cara porque pensaba que no mostraría nada.

\- Entiendo.

Ambos sabían ahora que también Wilson se había ido.

Se quedaron allí sin decir nada más, Steve lagrimeó un poco más mientras que ella suspiraba profundo, sorbiendo todo el aire como si ello llenara las ausencias.

\- Está bien si lo dejas salir, Natasha- dijo el ex-militar mientras posaba una mano sobre el hombro de la mencionada. Entonces ella lo miró y Steve no pudo ocultar sus sorpresa pues vio el rostro de ella con su usual expresión que no dejaba saber lo que sentía pero con un surco de lágrimas bajando por sus mejillas, las que eran todavía más evidentes pues su rostro todavía estaba un poco sucio por la batalla.

\- No soy muy ruidosa al llorar- murmuró ella y con una mano se secó un lado pero el agua salada seguía bajando.

\- Perdona.

\- En el entrenamiento, hasta enseñaban a llorar de esta forma si necesitas hacerlo en alguna misión, una se acostumbra- respondió Natasha encogiéndose de hombros mientras sonreía un poco.

Rogers quiso secarle la otra mejilla con la mano pero ésta estaba todavía tal y como cuando dejó el lugar de la pelea. Regresó a sentarse junto al difunto mientras le indicaba con la mano a la espía para que lo acompañara.

\- Te pueden enseñar a no hacer ruido pero no a dejar de sentir por completo- dijo la rubia volviendo a suspirar, caminó hacia Visión para contemplarlo- Es bueno que no esté solo por ahora- comentó mientras se sentaba en el suelo, cerca de Steve.

\- Nadie debería de estarlo y menos en este momento.

\- En parte por eso vine.

\- Yo estoy bien- dijo él intentando componer una sonrisa.

\- No creo que haya alguien en el planeta, o en el universo que de verdad esté bien justo ahora.

\- Es un decir. Me refiero a que estoy tranquilo, en lo que cabe, no sé qué podemos hacer para recuperar todo si es que se puede. Ahora sólo quiero acompañar a Visión, Wanda no querría que estuviera solo- declaró Steve y quedaron callados mirando por la ventana rota los parajes desolados de esa nación por varios minutos, teniendo un cómodo silencio simplemente estando allí.

\- A veces la envidiaba un poco a la vez que me daba gusto por ella- se sinceró Natasha de pronto sonriendo con nostalgia y se atrevió a acercarse al ex-militar para recargar su cabeza sobre el hombro porque sentía que necesitaba hacerlo al abrirse de esa forma con él.

\- ¿Por qué?- preguntó Rogers sorprendido tanto por las palabras como por la acción de ella.

\- Por un rato podía estar con quien quería, sin preocuparse de que el mundo la estuviera buscando. Me daba gusto que fuera correspondida pero no me gustaba que teníamos que ir a buscarlos para que se reencontraran de nuevo sin que alguien los detectara.

\- Entonces no era envidia, sino que querías algo bueno para ellos porque te causaban empatía. Creo que todos nos reflejamos un poco su situación y por eso nos esforzábamos en cubrirlos.

\- Tal vez...- murmuró ella y suspiró una vez más. No se dieron cuenta de cuándo habían dejado de llorar por sus amigos.

De nuevo se quedaron callados acompañándose por más tiempo sin embargo luego de unos minutos él se removió un poco con lo que la espía se quitó de su hombro pero pronto la rodeó con ese brazo por los hombros ya que sintió la necesidad de hacerlo, quería hacerle saber cuánto gusto le daba el tenerla allí acompañándolo en ese momento tan difícil.

\- Me alegra mucho que no te hayas ido- dijo Steve estrechándola un poco. Ella enmudeció momentaneamente pues el neoyorkino no era así de efusivo, menos con ella pues su relación se basaba en un respeto mutuo y una amistad profunda pero sin tanto contacto físico.

\- Yo también me alegro de que estés aquí- respondió la rubia acariciando la mano ajena que tenía más cerca. Entonces comprendió que él estaba tan solo como ella, fuera de ese círculo, no temía que alguien más hubiera desaparecido, por ello sintió que de verdad podría llorar de nuevo al ver que el hombre que tenía enfrente siguiera allí para afrontar lo que venía.

Era un gesto fraternal de ambos pero que tenía la esencia de un acercamiento más íntimo. Quizás era la situación o algo que estaba allí predefinido, desde que habían adoptado su situación o desde que se conocieron, no sabían pero no podían averiguarlo ahora.

Dejaron esa posición y se levantaron pues oyeron unos pasos apresurados acercarse.

\- Steve, Nath, el mapache que dice que no es un mapache pudo comunicarse con uno de sus compañeros- dijo Bruce acercándose a ellos con gesto eufórico. Banner miró a los otros dos, todavía tenían rastros de llanto pero se veían en paz.

\- ¿Cuántos son? ¿En dónde están?- preguntó Rogers adoptando seriedad.

\- Están en el planeta natal de Thanos.

\- ¿Quiénes son?- preguntó Romanoff.

\- Sólo es una persona de su grupo que sobrevivió y está con Tony...

El ex-militar se quedó pensativo pues además de lo ocurrido, tenía que encarar a Stark de una vez por todas, decir todo lo que tenían que decirse y ver qué hacer para encontrar una solución.

\- Reunámonos ahora- indicó Steve y salió de la habitación no sin antes mirar de reojo a Visión para luego sonreír, claro que regresaría allí.

\- ¿Puedes decirme exactamente qué pasó con ellos, con los Vengadores?- preguntó el Doctor a la espía pero ella solamente veía el marco de la puerta por donde Rogers había pasado. - ¿Nath?- llamó y entonces reaccionó.

\- Más tarde te diré los detalles, vamos- dijo ella caminando hacia la salida.

\- Lamento si interrumpí- se disculpó Bruce con sinceridad.

\- No interrumpiste nada- cortó Romanoff y siguió avanzando.

\- Estoy seguro que sí lo hice- se dijo a sí mismo él.

Ese no era el momento ni el lugar para ese tipo de situaciones pero siendo un hombre tan inteligente, no pudo evitar notarlo. Ella buscó a Rogers y le hizo compañía en lugar de quedarse averiguando lo que podía como él. Su ausencia naturalmente la alejó de él pero realmente ya había dejado en claro que no había futuro sin embargo, estaban en esa situación protegiéndolo; Natasha había decidido seguir a alguien para ir hacia adelante en lugar de quedarse sentada, era una consecuencia lógica y le daba gusto que ella lo hiciera.

Si eso era todo en cuanto a ellos, entonces tenía que estar feliz por ella... Y lo estaba.

* * *

Espero que les haya gustado, cualquier duda, queja o comentario, acá abajo en un review o un MP por favor.

¡Cuídense, muchas gracias por leer!


End file.
